


Perfect 100s

by D_elfie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Lyrium Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Perfect 100-word drabbles.





	1. Temors

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen deals with withdrawal symptoms.

It was late when Cullen’s hands began tremble. He dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair. He clenched his hands, knuckles going white. Brute force to control his body. Since stopping lyrium he’d learned the control he thought he had over his body was all an illusion.

There was a hard knock on his door and then it opened. Cassandra stepped through.

“I know it’s late…” Cassandra walked to the desk and set a potion down.

“I need to learn to function without this,” Cullen said through clenched teeth.

“Perhaps,” Cassanda said gently and watched Cullen drink.

“Tomorrow.”


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battle the rain washes away the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100-word challenge theme: Rain

His eyes stung from the rain. It was all he could feel now - small streams of water coursing down his cheeks and dripping to the ground.  He inhaled and it immediately became a cough. He tried to lift his hand to wipe his lips but his arm wouldn’t listen. None of his limbs would listen.

“Dorian!” The voice seemed so far away. Muffled.

“Amatus?” Dorian blinked to try and clear his vision. It was blurred and the light hurt. Bright light? In the rain?

“My love, don’t leave me…”

But fight as he may, he found he couldn’t stay.


End file.
